


Advice

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [15]
Category: American Actor RPF, Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Advice, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen starts on Supernatural, he calls Chris for some advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was going to be, if anything. Don't remember when it started, don't remember why, don't remember anything. Also, don't really know much about the RPF for any of these fandoms, so if it's way off, wellllllll.... that's probably why it's being abandoned. :)

"So what's it like?"

 _"Crazy."_ Chris laughs a little, and Jensen knows the smile that goes with it, the wry smile that's all apple cheeks and twisted mouth. _"Listen, chances are you'll be groped more than once, everyone will want to hug you, and they will ask you the most improbable questions. Shit you would never think of in a million years. Just go with it. And take it all with a grain of salt and lots of humor. Jared'll help with that part, probably."_

"Yeah, thank god it's both of us. I'm counting on him to actually be funny so I don't have to worry about entertaining them."

 _"Dude,"_ Chris says, laughing again. _"They're there to see_ you _. You could read the phone book and they'd be entertained."_

"I hope you're right." They talk for a while longer before Chris tells him to fuck off so he can practice and Jensen hangs up. He picks up his own guitar for a while, letting the soft sounds of the chords soothe his nerves.

~~~

 _"Slash?"_ Chris laughing at him is becoming too common an occurrence. _"Already. And the only main characters are the brothers? Ouch."_

"Incest. Like, seriously. I didn't have a clue what to say." Jensen runs his hand down his face. The con hadn't been anything like what he'd expected, and all the stuff that stuck with him left a bad taste in his mouth. 

_"Just means you and Jared have good chemistry. Don't worry about what the fans are doing with their downtime. If it's something to do with your show, they'll keep it on the air. Even if it's making incesty stories."_

"Why am I not comforted by that?"

~~~

"Someone on the staff's been looking at stuff online," Dean says. "I don't even know what to make of this script."

_"Why, what's it got in it?"_

"Well, there's the mistaking us for a couple thing, which they did pretty early on, I figured because we don't look that alike."

 _"Oh, yeah, well,"_ Chris says, hesitating enough that Jensen knows he's got something to say that he's not sure Jensen's going to like. 

"Well, what?" Jensen prompts. Chris is enough like him that his insight's been invaluable in keeping him sane.

_"Well, they might have, but if they're doing it again, they're playing to the fans. It's not a bad idea, fans means longevity, but... your cons are going to get more awkward. And man, don't go looking online yourself. You'll regret it."_

"Thanks for the advice," Jensen says. He's not that big on computers and all that social media crap. He wouldn't know where to go looking if he wanted to. 

_"You might as well get used to it,"_ Chris says. _"If it gets them more fans, they'll keep writing it."_

~~~

The filming goes worse than Jensen expected. Jared gets touchy-feely and the director doesn't discourage him so the scene where he's drunk is surprisingly touching and also slightly uncomfortable for Jensen, considering he can't stop thinking about the way people write about Sam and Dean. It's always in the back of his mind now, since he found out about it, and he's always trying to mitigate the worst of it, asking for slight rewrites to take out some of the less Dean-like language that tends to creep in when they have their "moments." He wonders what happened to the "no chick-flick moments" rule from the pilot.

~~~

 _"Oh,"_ Chris says, like it's not the most fucking mind-blowing thing ever. 

"Oh? Seriously, _oh_?!"

_Well, I suppose it's only natural."_

"Natural," Jensen says. He's fuming, so fucking pissed he can't see straight. "Writing gay sex with about me and my straight co-star is natural."

_"Listen, slashers, they want to write about good-looking men having sex. If they're uncomfortable writing incest, writing about the non-related stars is probably easier."_

"Have I mentioned it's creepy how laid-back you are about this?" 

Chris laughs at him again. _"Dude, Supernatural has nothing on Buffy fans. I've seen it all."_

That doesn't actually make Jensen feel any better.

~~~


End file.
